PROJECT SUMMARY Over a decade of solid performance and productivity as a research technical support unit, the Molecular and Cellular Immunology (MCI) Core has had a significant impact on increasing research productivity, enhancing research competitiveness, and furthering research training and mentoring. Extramurally funded research is heavily dependent on the MCI Core, and the need is anticipated to continue to grow. The Core has also evolved successfully to provide individualized technical support to investigators from a broad swath of biological disciplines, including those engaging in reproductive biology at the IBR. As the IBR COBRE transitions to Phase III activities, the MCI Core will be part of this organized research program, with the primary goal to heighten the Core's ability to enhance research and training by IBR scientists and investigators of the IBR Translational Pilot Project Program; and the secondary goal to reach out to a larger cohort of scientists at the University in order to further broaden the Core's user base and strengthen revenue stream. These goals will be achieved: (1) in Specific Aim 1 by strengthening, reprioritizing, and adapting the MCI Core's service and resources to integrate with IBR's TMII Core and to tailor-fit and maximize efficiency of service according to IBR's needs; and by enabling broadened support for research projects of different biological science disciplines at the University; (2) in Specific Aim 2 by extending the operational and physical reach of the MCI Core through the establishment of a Satellite Core at IBR to enable close research support at the Institution while providing a strategic venue and launching pad to outreach to other scientists at the University for the Core's resource and service; (3) in Specific Aim 3 by developing a strategic plan based on an adaptable business model that draws on different revenue streams and strengthens the Core's value to the University, which collectively, would leverage for institutional commitment for sustainability. Achieving these Aims will enhance research efficiency, productivity, and excellence of IBR and other University scientists; establish a strong presence of the MCI Core at the University with impactful contributions in its research and training missions that is worthy of long-term investments.